SB-11
Bill Information: Sponsor: John Schickel Co-Sponsors: Damon Thayer, Julie Raque Adams, Tom Buford, Julian M. Carroll, Morgan McGarvey, Dan "Malano" Seum, Perry B. Clark Topic: The sale of Alcholic Beverages Date Introduced: January 6, 2016 Current Status: Passed. Signed by the govenor on April 9,2016 What's It About?: This act covers rules for businesses that sale alchol and deals with jurisdiction issues concerning the sale of alchol throught the state. Amendments: 1. Amend KRS 243.030, 243.060, and 243.070 to establish fees for Class A and Class B types of NQ3 retail drink licenses; reinstitute the original city fee for a Class A rectifier's license; amend KRS 243.0305 and 244.050 to exclude the sampling license privileges in each statute from those of the other statute; amend KRS 243.086 to designate a Class A NQ3 license for a distiller and a Class B NQ3 license for a private club, dining car, or bed and breakfast; amend KRS 243.130, 243.155, and 243.157 to allow the agent of an alcohol manufacturer to sample the products of that manufacturer for purposes of education, quality control, and product development. SFA1 '(Adams, Julie Raque) - Amend KRS 241.010 to clarify that a distiller is permitted to sell a souvenir package produced or bottled at that distillery or produced or bottled at another of that distiller's licensed distilleries; amend KRS 244.130 to direct a distillery to provide free novelty items and free production by-products only to visitors who are 21 years of age or older. '''HFA1 '(Santoro, Sal) - Amend KRS 242.125 to allow a city adjacent to a federal or state waterway to hold its own wet, dry, or moist local option election; make amendments to conform. 2. - Retain original provisions, except create a new section of KRS Chapter 242 to allow a city or county that voted for alcoholic beverage sales at 100-seat restaurants to enact an ordinance allowing 50 seat restaurants; delete all changes relating to a local option election petitioner paying for the cost of the election; set maximum distillery souvenir package sales at 4.5 liters rather than 9 liters per customer per day; exclude a caterer from catering a private party or special event at a nonfederally bonded portion of a distillery; make one category of NQ3 licenses rather than Class A and Class B licenses; remove new language allowing employees of alcohol manufacturers to sample their employer's products for purposes of education, quality control, and product development; amend KRS 243.150 to authorize a brewer to sell malt beverages on its premises through "growlers" or a tap room; delete a small farm winery's ability to produce brandy and fortified wine, have a moist territory local option election on Sunday sales, and sell unmarketable wine products to distilleries; amend KRS 244.290 and 244.480 to allow cities and counties to enact an ordinance allowing Sunday sales of alcoholic beverages; amend KRS 243.884 to exempt a small farm winery from the wholesale tax only if the small farm winery produces no more than 50,000 gallons of wine per year; reduce the limit on distillery novelty items from $100 to $75; amend KRS 244.590 to permit a brewer or distributor to give, rent, loan, or sell a refrigerated cooler to a malt beverage retailer; create a new section of KRS Chapter 242 to allow a precinct-level local option election to authorize the sale of alcoholic beverages at a distillery; make the distillery local option election statute expire after three years; amend KRS 242.125 to enable a city of any size to determine its wet or dry status separately from its county's status. 'HFA2 '(Belcher, Linda) - Amend KRS 243.0305 and 243.120 to include references to a distillery local option election; clarify the maximum quantity of souvenir packages a distiller may sell per visitor per day. 'SFA2 '(Schickel, John) - Preclude a small farm winery's production of fortified wine from counting towards its 100,000 annual gallon limit, instead of 50,000 gallons. '''Go Back to Passed Bill